De Chair et de Sang, et autres OS
by Le Rien
Summary: Quand un monstre regarde dans son miroir... - Recueil d'OS dans l'univers des Unknown Movies d'InThePanda
1. De Chair et de Sang

**N.A.: Un petit truc écrit en l'air inspiré par le psychopathe des Unknown Movies d'InThePanda. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai écrit ça mais je le poste quand même :3 Review maybe?**

**EDIT: En fait, je me suis rendue compte que les OS InThePanda, c'est un peu ma drogue anti-badance, donc je vais transformer ça en recueil d'OS courts, pas forcément cohérents entre eux, n'ayant comme point commun que d'être de l'univers des Unknown Movies. C'est à la limite du format drabble, donc ne vous étonnez pas: c'est (très) court.**

_**Disclaimer: Le personnage de cette fiction appartient exclusivement à InThePanda et je suis prête à retirer cette publication en cas de demande explicite de ce dernier.**_

* * *

><p>DE CHAIR ET DE SANG<p>

Ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute. On lui avait répété et encore répété qu'il n'était pas normal. Il le savait. Il le revendiquait même. Sauf ces jours où il n'avait qu'une envie: se déchirer la peau, s'écorcher à vif, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une personne, différente, meilleure, qui se cachait en dessous.

"Tu peux pas être normal ?! Tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?! Tu peux pas ARRETER D'ETRE UN CONNARD, MERDE ?!"

Tout ce sang. Il tirait une certaine satisfaction à savoir que, cette fois, c'était le sien.

Tout ce sang. Qui gisait sur le sol, qui colorait ses mains, qui pulsait à ses tempes.

Il aurait pu hurler. Il hurlait déjà peut-être.

"Tu peux pas arrêter de me faire chier, hein ? Tu te crois utile peut-être ? Tu crois que tu trompes quelqu'un avec ton émission à la con ?! Tu crois que tu me trompes, MOI ?!"

Il riait, de ce rire de dément que son père détestait tant. Quand s'était-il mis à rire ?

"Ils te cherchent maintenant, tu sais ? Ils savent que tu es malade. Qu'ils ne peuvent plus rien faire pour toi. Il vont te buter, mon joli, te buter et répandre tes tripes sur le sol, une belle oeuvre contemporaine, ça te plairait ? Ouais, je le vois, ça te fait marrer, même."

Ils avaient sûrement raison, eux, les Autres. Il baissa les yeux sur ses bras. Il avait mal.

"Mais je veux pas crever, moi."

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Il regarda une dernière fois son reflet.

"Tu les laisseras pas m'avoir, hein?"

Son reflet cligna des yeux.

"Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais."

Il continuerait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait vivre.

La tête à peine sortie, il replongeait dans la folie.

Il ferma les yeux et sourit, apaisé.

Quelqu'un allait payer ce soir.

**FIN**


	2. Sans Issue

**N.A.: Oui ben j'ai encore péché, deuxième OS, mais jusqu'où s'arrêtera-t-elle? x) Je n'y peux rien, ce mec et son univers m'inspire ^^ ****Cet OS a été écrit à un moment où je badais particulièrement fort, il perd peut-être un peu de son sens à cause de ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais, honnêtement, ça a été écrit à vif sans être relu.**

**Je veux bien avoir vos avis par review quand même *air innocent***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>SANS ISSUE<p>

Trois jours qu'il était enfermé ici. Enfermé pour toujours et à jamais, condamné à pourrir, mais loin du regard des autres surtout, de toutes ces personnes respectables qui avaient été si promptes à s'indigner. ''Hypocrites.''

Il tournait, tournait encore, sans répit, comme une bête sauvage et comme un fou, écumant un peu, les yeux dans le vague. Il tournait jusqu'à perdre toute notion du temps, toute notion de lui. "Inutiles."

Enfermé. Ce mot le prenait à la gorge, l'étouffait, véritable bestiole qui lui déchirait la poitrine, le laissant pantelant et brisé mais vivant. "Faibles."

Vivant quand la Mort était préférable. Tout plutôt que cette indifférence putride où il avait été jeté. Il aurait hurlé pitié s'il avait eu le moindre espoir d'être entendu. Mais il n'avait jamais cédé aux supplications de ses victimes. Pourquoi, EUX, cèderaient-ils aux siennes? "Vides."

Vides comme l'oeil de la caméra de surveillance qui le fixait. Vide comme le crâne du garde inconscient qui s'était trop rapproché de la grille et dont la cervelle se répandait doucement sur le sol. Le tueur le regarda. Quand était-ce arrivé? Le corps ne bougeait déjà plus. Dommage. Il aurait apprécié la distraction.  
>Il releva les yeux vers la caméra et sourit. Un sourire à leur image. "Faux."<p>

"J'aurais bien voulu vous faire une autre émission, dans les règles de l'art, j'avais le film prêt vous savez, mais je crois qu'il est maintenant assez évident que vous n'en avez plus rien à foutre.  
>Vous auriez pu me le dire. Je ne vous en aurais pas voulu. Ou peu. Mais là...<br>Là je suis juste... en colère. "

Il voulait partir. Bordel. Il en avait besoin.  
>Un tic nerveux déforma son sourire et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire franc et ouvert. Humain. Insoutenable.<br>Il partirait. Pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dénouements possibles. Et il leur laisserait un message. Un adieu si on veut. Tracé sur le mur de ses phalanges où le sang commençait à noircir:  
>"ON N'ENFERME PAS UN CAUCHEMAR. "<p>

**FIN**


	3. Masque

**N.A.: Petit OS écrit dans la nuit. C'est le contrecoup de Mommy, un peu, aussi, je crois. Toujours le même univers, toujours le même personnage ^^ Laissez des reviews, ça me fait plaisir =)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>MASQUE<p>

Il ne savait plus quand il avait commencé à mentir. Mentir vraiment, pas ces petits mensonges quotidiens et ordinaires qui sont le lot de tous. Pas ces écarts insignifiants qui ne défiguraient jamais ceux qui les avaient faits. Lui, il avait passé sa personnalité à l'acide pour la remodeler selon ce qu'_ils _attendaient.

Quand avait-il commencé à porter ce masque, hideusement parfait, insupportablement lisse ? A quel moment avait-il décidé de leur plaire, à tout prix et sans contrepartie ?** Son regard vide se perdit sur le visage terrifié qui le faisait face.** Depuis quand son masque ne couvrait-il plus que la gueule affamée d'un monstre ?

Le pire, c'était qu'il était bon à ce jeu. Sourire, mettre en confiance, il savait faire. C'était un prérequis obligatoire pour se lancer sur Youtube après tout. Etre bon acteur. Tout ça restait très ironique au fond. **Sa victime émit un gémissement de terreur alors qu'il passait distraitement le tranchant de sa lame sur sa joue. Il claqua impatiemment sa langue pour la faire taire.**

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il aimait s'en rappeler, lorsqu'il lui arrivait de douter.

Il avait quatorze ans, peut-être quinze à l'époque. L'incendie qui l'animait maintenant n'avait pas encore été allumé mais l'étincelle était bien là. Il avait baissé son masque. Devant qui ? Il ne savait plus, le visage dont il se remémorait ne lui disait plus rien. Il avait compté pour lui, pourtant ce visage.

Mais aujourd'hui, sa seule particularité était l'expression horrifiée qu'il avait pris.

« Désolé mec, mais… t'es trop bizarre. »

C'était dingue à quel point les gens pouvaient être _aveugles_ sur la puissance de leurs mots. Ils décidaient de votre destinée en deux phrases et ne s'en apercevaient même pas.

**Un tic nerveux déforma la bouche de Viktor à ce seul souvenir et la jeune fille qu'il tenait à sa merci sembla rapetisser d'une dizaine de centimètres.**

Evidemment qu'il était bizarre. Six ans plus tard il l'était toujours. Mais il faisait des _efforts._ Plus qu'eux tous réunis. Et au lieu de le féliciter, d'être _impressionnée_, cette conne avait eu _peur_.

Il se souvenait de sa rage d'alors devant son incompréhension. Une rage dévorante, qui venait des tripes, qui montait, remplissait la gorge, enflammait la vision, jusqu'à presque déborder. Une vague de destruction pure, reflétée dans ses yeux d'orage, qui n'avait jamais décru depuis.

**Il jeta un regard indifférent à la fille qui sanglotait dans son bâillon. Il détestait quand ils pleuraient.**

Ce jour-là, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle l'avait juste regardé avec étonnement, alors qu'il enfonçait le morceau de miroir brisé dans sa poitrine.

« Connasse. » lui avait-il simplement dit. Et encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit rien de plus pour lui qu'une tâche blanche sur le sol.

Il avait souri. Masque brisé, en miettes, à ses pieds. Il avait poursuivi, pourchassé, ces moments d'extase où il pouvait enfin se sentir vivre, loin de l'oppression des apparences. En dehors de son masque.

Mais il était _trop bon._ Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il n'avait pas vu le nouveau masque se forger. Il ne l'avait pas vu se poser sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vu que derrière ce masque, il n'y avait plus rien.

**Mécaniquement, il planta son couteau dans le corps attaché, la remonta et la retourna rapidement, labourant le cœur. Elle s'affaissa définitivement. Il resta debout.**

**Le masque toujours en place.**

FIN.


	4. Réflexions

**N.A: Ceci a été écrit comme cadeau sur Twitter pour la merveilleuse CrisalysNara qui le vaut bien. Je n'ose même pas demander de retour sur celui-ci x) Je le poste uniquement parce qu'il s'insère bien dans ce recueil.**

**Disclamer: Le Commissaire et le Psychopathe des Unknown Movies sont la propriété de InThePanda.**

* * *

><p>REFLEXIONS<p>

Il se voyait. Pire, il se voyait par leurs yeux, ces gouffres sombres remplis de pitié, de dégoût, et d'infâme soulagement, parce qu'eux, voyez-vous, ils n'étaient pas... pas "comme cela". Pas fou, pas meurtrier, pas obsessif, cela n'avait même plus d'importance. Ils n'étaient juste pas comme lui.

Il dévisagea l'Homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne connaissait presque rien de lui, sinon son nom, dont l'authenticité restait à prouver. Il avait le visage fatigué, sanglant, les cheveux plaqués par le sang et la sueur. Par la Haine, aussi, peut-être.  
>Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait plus de force. Autrefois, le jour dernier, une éternité auparavant, il réussissait à rester vivant uniquement par l'envie que lui donnait son vis-à-vis de mettre ses tripes fumantes à l'air. Ce n'était pas de la Haine, bien qu'il ait essayé de camouflé ceci en cela, couvrant le tout d'un semblant de Justice douteuse. C'était son Obsession.<p>

Où était-Elle partie? Il n'y avait plus rien. Le Néant, et lui au fond. Même la Douleur aurait été bienvenue à ce stade. Et LUI, il le savait. Il le savait si bien.

IL souriait même, ce beau connard, heureux de son savoir.

"Remis de tes émotions?"  
>Il avait une voix étonnamment mélodieuse pour le monstre qu'il était.<br>Il ne répondit pas. Est-ce qu'on discute avec un fou? Mais la question même restait ouverte à controverse lorsqu'on était fou soi-même.

"On est pareil toi et moi, tu sais."

Oui, il le savait maintenant. Deux faces d'une même pièce, deux psychoses qui se répondaient, deux hommes qui n'avaient fait que se chercher. Mais l'un trop con pour s'en être rendu compte, visiblement.

Il était si fatigué. L'autre le regarda, jouant avec son couteau. Plus il regardait cette lame, plus son bras gauche, celui que l'autre avait gravé avec attention, le brûlait, résidu de douleur, insignifiant. Insuffisant. Il refusait de regarder. Mais il se sentait marqué. Hideux.

Il allait mourir. Là, au milieu de nulle part, seul, comme tous les autres au final. Tous ces gens ordinaires pour lesquels il avait cru se battre.  
>Est-ce que c'était égoïste vis-à-vis d'eux de se rendre sans un dernier effort? Peut-être.<p>

Mais l'Autre, sa némésis, songea-t-il brièvement, se leva et sur un dernier sourire vague, s'éloigna.

Il n'allait pas mourir. Pas encore.

Sur son bras, une poignée de mots brûlaient.

"Pas assez souffert, Commissaire. Courage. V."

FIN


	5. Apnée

**N.A. : UM11. Je n'ai pas d'autre excuse. UM11. Qui était juste magique. Je ne sais même pas ce que ça m'a fait écrire, plusieurs heures après je suis toujours *.* Bref. Review si vous voulez :3**

* * *

><p>APNEE<p>

Il errait dans les rues. Seul. Au milieu de la foule.

Il avançait sans but, sans ralentir, sans accélérer non plus. Une belle métaphore de ce que sa vie était devenue, aurait-on pu dire non sans ironie.

Il marchait. Depuis combien de temps ? Il ne savait plus ? A quoi bon compter les heures maintenant ?

A quoi bon les prendre en compte, oui, et reconnaître leur existence quand leur succession de l'entraînait vers rien d'autre que le Néant. Tout de suite, tout à l'heure… ces concepts ne lui disaient plus rien. Il n'y avait plus que l'Avant et l'Après.

Tout avait été planifié avec tant d'attention. Calculé au millimètre près. Aucun risque d'erreur.

_**Plonger au fond pour mieux remonter. C'est ce que disaient les autres, non ?**_

Il avait gagné au fond, pas vrai ? Il avait gagné ! Réussi ! Il les avait cloués au pilori, tous ceux qui prétendaient qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Bien sûr que si, il le savait. L'avait toujours su.

Alors pourquoi la victoire avait-elle un goût aussi amer ? Pourquoi le laissait-elle aussi vide, aussi démuni ? Il avait cru pouvoir devenir riche de cette victoire, pouvoir s'en parer, l'accueillir, comme il avait accueilli la Haine, comme il avait accueilli la Peur. Mais la Victoire lui avait tout pris, cette Déesse capricieuse, le laissant mendiant au bord de la Vie.

_**Pas de Surface. Pas de Rédemption.**_

Comment avait-il pu y croire, lui ? Lui qui était pourtant le premier à profiter de leur Croyance absurde en ces conneries de Prédestination, de Destin. Lui qui savait que tous les hommes naissent petits et crèvent écrasés. Lui qui savait que l'Existence n'était qu'un long combat vain au milieu de détritus qui vous mettaient la chair et les sentiments à vif.

_**Se noyer. Asphyxie. Brûlante. Absurde. Inévitable.**_

Il était pourtant mort, l'Autre. Mais ça ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Et si l'Autre n'avait jamais existé ? Ou n'avait existé que pour lui, ce qui revenait au même ?

Il se souvint de ce sursaut de déception quand la lame avait pénétrer sa chair sans encombre. Lorsqu'il y avait planté les dents, il en avait tiré plus de satisfaction, déjà.

_Vraiment ?_

Quand il s'était mis à hurler, à hurler, à hurler. Hurler encore. Quand il l'avait rejoint, pour rendre cette douleur miroir, au fond de ses tripes, qui rendait tout insupportable.

_C'était… tout ?_

Et puis il était mort. Trop vite, c'était son seul reproche. Si seulement il avait pu durer… Combien de temps avait-il agonisé ? Quatre heures ? Cinq ? A peine plus…

_**L'eau qui lui emplissait les poumons, étouffant ses cris. Frustration.**_

Il déambulait et personne ne disait rien. Personne ne l'avait reconnu. Un autre miracle. Il eut un petit rictus satisfait lorsqu'une mère de famille le regarda avec reproche, alors qu'il la frôlait d'un peu trop près. Mais il ne ressentait plus rien. Il n'était rien de plus qu'eux, à grimacer pour paraître humain.

Peut-être était-il déjà un fantôme et ne le savait-il pas encore. Non, il ne l'était pas, les autres, eux qui étaient pressés de rentrer chez eux, le voyaient, l'évitaient, un peu. Il secoua la tête. Ça ne voulait rien dire. D'autres fantômes saluant l'un des leurs, voilà tout.

Il leva la tête. Il était sur un pont. Quand, comment ? Il ne savait pas. Il s'en moquait. Il baissa les yeux. L'eau était trouble.

_**Se débattre. Dernier instinct de survie.**_

Il s'accouda à la balustrade, le buste légèrement penché. Pensa à ces autres, qui le regardaient. Sourit.

_**Plonger encore. Plus profond.**_

**FIN**


	6. Imprévu

**N.A.: Déjà la fin de la saison 1... je sais pas vous mais je suis très la tristesse intense. Et l'envie d'écrire. Ce mec est ma muse. Enfin bref.**

**Qualité moyenne mais sérieusement, pas envie de me relire je veux penser à mon Tueur avec un sourire de psychopathe et une boule dans la poitrine (dites moi que je suis pas la seule à ressentir ça. Pitié). **

**Re-bref. Review si vous voulez mais je ne vous en voudrai pas si vous ne le faites pas. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>IMPREVU<p>

« Pitié ! »

Il regarda calmement sa victime. Cet homme qui lui avait tourné autour, qui l'avait pourchassé jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

« Pitié, je… Je t'aiderai, je… je ferai tout ce tu veux… »

C'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Non ? Le traîner dans la boue. Le voir supplier. Pleurer presque. Ses entrailles se tordirent. D'où venait alors ce goût de débâcle dans sa bouche, cette amertume qui montait lentement, lui donnant la nausée, l'empêchant de sourire ?

Il regarda sans le voir cette forme brisée qui n'avait déjà plus rien d'humain. Une ombre un peu sanglante qui errait sur terre sans but. Sans sens. Il venait de perdre le dernier lien qui le liait à la Raison. Vivre lui serait encore plus douloureux que mourir.

L'Assistant… Il avait fallu que ça vienne de lui. Au fond, le Tueur restait légèrement agacé de cet état de fait. Ce petit élément perturbateur qui s'ancrait dans les rouages de la Justice Transcendante pour lui offrir une échappatoire.

Mais en voyant les lueurs des yeux du Commissaire se ternir à l'évocation du jeune homme, il avait compris son erreur. Essayer de reculer. En vain. Le Commissaire avait déjà compris et lâchait déjà prise.

Il aurait pu hurler de rage. Gueuler à la lune jusqu'à ce que les larmes viennent. C'est lui qui aurait dû le faire lâcher. Lui qui aurait dû le briser. Lui qui l'aurait laissé vivre puis jeté, comme un chien, comme une coquille vide. Ça avait été son plan – vague – de départ. Le garder. Lui et l'autre aussi peut-être, du coup.

Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait vu son regard dans sa direction. Un mélange d'admiration, de désir et de soumission volontaire. Très proche de celui que prenait l'homme ligoté en pensant à lui, le traître.

Le meurtrier serra les dents. Oui, il aurait eu du plaisir avec ces deux-là. Promenant leurs volontés au bout de ses doigts, les faisant valser sur un rythme impossible et prenant son pied dans le processus.

A la place, il leva juste un peu plus le canon de son arme. Appuya sur la gâchette. Encore. Et encore.

Coquille vide et brisée qui répandait ses intérieurs insipides sur le sol. Déchet.

Il remonta dans son véhicule.

« Je peux monter avec vous ? »

Ce trait d'espoir dans la voix. L'Homme à la crête ravala son sourire carnassier. Y réussit à moitié.

« Allez. Monte. »

Par inconscience – ou esprit suicidaire ? -, l'autre monta.

Il démarra. Il avait un nouveau jouet à casser.

FIN


	7. Choisis un mot

**N.A.: Je... ne sais pas ce qu'est ce truc. Mais il a popé dans ma tête et après un premier tweetlonger dessus j'ai décidé de le mettre là. Ça reprend l'univers des UM de façon très laxe. Je tente des trucs aussi niveau style (vue subjective, je le fais pas souvent) donc dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Bref. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHOISIS UN MOT<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps. Tu t'en souviens sûrement, c'était l'époque où notre professeur m'enjoignait à "aller te parler". Comme si on ne parlait pas assez. Comme si ça allait pouvoir te sauver.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Rien n'aurait jamais été "assez" pour toi de toute façon. Je revois ton œil jaloux à chaque fois que je m'éloignais de toi. Cette paranoïa quand j'échangeais des mots avec d'autres. Ces mots si semblables à ceux que je partageais avec toi. Mais si différents au fond.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Je ne le fais pas comme un reproche. Je me souviens de ta culpabilité presque palpable à chaque désapprobation de ma part. Je le maintenais comme un chantage vain et puéril. Pour me donner l'illusion de contrôle sans doute. C'était stupide.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Parce que c'est toi qui choisissait tout le reste, au fond, non ? Cette fois où tu t'es suspendu en équilibre sur ce bord de la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide, c'était toi qui choisissait. Cette autre où tu as laissé ta main un peu trop longtemps à la flamme de ton briquet "pour voir", c'était toi qui choisissait. Cette dernière où tu as brandis ce couteau au-dessus de ce chat errant - c'était toi aussi. J'ai vécu mes années avec toi en pilote automatique. Tu faisais n'importe quoi et m'emportais dans ton sillage.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Tu as fini par partir. Avec ta mère qui hurlait et ton père indifférent. Je conçois que ce n'était pas simple avec une famille comme la tienne. Tu es parti l'air boudeur, en traînant les pieds. Sans bruit. Tu étais toujours silencieux lorsque ton père était là.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>C'est à ce moment que j'aurais dû le faire à la réflexion. Et le dire, non seulement à toi mais à la terre entière. Mais je n'avais que 14 ans. Que veux-tu que l'on pense lorsqu'on a 14 ans et qu'on se voit confisquer son tortionnaire...<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Car c'est ce que tu as été : mon tortionnaire. Oh, tu l'enjolivais bien. Tu disais "ami", "amant", "âme sœur"... Et je te croyais. C'est fou ce qu'on est con quand on a 14 ans.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>J'ai cru que c'était fini. J'ai cru vivre. Pendant presque 7 ans. Demain c'est mon anniversaire, tu ne le savais pas? Bien sûr que si, tu sais. Tu sais toujours tout.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Pourtant je n'ai pas été surprise de te voir là, sur le pas de ma porte. Je t'ai suivi. C'est fou ce qu'on est con quand on a 20 ans. On n'a pas beaucoup parlé. Pour se rattraper, peut-être.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Et maintenant, je vais mourir, au coin d'une ruelle, comme une malpropre. Comme tu me répétais que j'allais finir. Je pleure, je crois. Tout cela sonne tellement convenu. Tu as ton couteau sous ma gorge. Un vieux couteau. Je vais souffrir et tu me dis que c'est bien fait.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>C'est de ta faute. Tu as dit quelque chose d'imprévu. Je ne me le serais jamais permis sinon.<br>"Un dernier mot avant de mourir" m'as-tu soufflé. J'ai senti ton chuchotement derrière mon oreille.

Je choisis un mot.  
>Un seul. Celui qu'on aurait dû te dire. Celui qui allait de soi. Celui que je pensais constamment.<p>

Je choisis un mot.  
>Arrête.<p>

FIN.


	8. Torture

**N.A. : J'ai écrit ce truc. Parce que je me sentais moyennement bien (la feuille blanche : le meilleur psy du monde). Je le reprendrai peut-être plus tard. A voir. Pour l'instant, pas la foi, ça m'a vidé. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas écrit un truc aussi... bref. Je ne sais pas si je me sens mieux ou pire x) **

**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence explicite, meurtre explicite, torture physique et mentale explicite, gore**

* * *

><p>TORTURE<p>

_Muscles à vif_. Il détourna le regard. _Os épluchés avec une précision quasi chirurgicale._ Il se retint de vomir. _Sourires taillés qui pourrissaient déjà, salis par les larmes et le sang séchés._

Il aurait fermé les yeux s'il n'avait pas été terrifié par ce que l'Autre lui ferait sitôt ses paupières closes. Ses yeux étaient sa protection. Et sa torture. _Les corps qui pendaient. Qui lui tendaient les bras._

L'autre essuya de ses mains trempées les larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. _Un goutte à goutte. Obsédant._

Il ne l'avait pas vu. Yeux grand aveugles. Il ne bougea pas malgré le liquide chaud et poisseux qu'_**il**_ étalait sur son visage. Ne perçut pas la différence. Tout était si… humide ici. C'était fou la quantité de fluide que le corps humain pouvait stocker.

« Ca va aller. » murmura l'Autre, presque tendre. « On a fait un gros chagrin, mais ça va passer. »

Folie. Il y avait un temps où il avait cru tenir là l'explication. Oui, la folie, pourquoi pas, ça marchait, ça expliquait les meurtres, les vidéos, tout. Il avait été stupide. Naïf. Ce n'était pas de la folie. C'était de la démence. C'était une passion enragée, obsédante mais millimétrée, calculée.

Sa pommette lui faisait encore mal. L'Autre – celui qu'il avait cru avoir cerné ! – avait fait avancer le poinçon sous sa peau, s'arrêtant juste avant le globe occulaire. « Pour que tu profites du spectacle. » Il s'était senti soulagé. A présent, il se les serait arrachés lui-même si on le détachait de cette chaise, et le cerveau avec. Les aurait baignés dans l'acide. ''Ôter mon cerveau de sa boîte, ôter mon cœur trop battant, ce pauvre bougre qui fait trop bien son devoir…'' Il avait lu cela dans un livre, autrefois, à une époque où ses yeux n'était pas déjà habitués à l'Horreur.

L'Autre revint vers lui. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Une semaine, un jour, une heure ? Il avait une autre fille à son bras. Inconsciente mais vivante. Elle le resterait longtemps. La lueur dans _ses_ yeux le lui promettait. Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Des gémissements suppliants retentirent à ses oreilles. Il lui fallut du temps pour réaliser que c'était les siens.

« Tututut. Un peu de patience. »

_**Il**_ jeta la jeune fille contre le mur. Elle s'effondra, ses cheveux noirs masquant une bonne partie de son visage. Celui qui avait été un homme autrefois ne sentit plus de compassion au fond de sa poitrine. Il savait que l'autre ne lui ferait rien tant qu'elle resterait évanouie.

_Je sens ton cœur durcir, dit la Lune à Colombine. Je le sens devenir pierre._

La jeune fille se réveillait. Il ne fit pas un bruit cette fois. Les yeux grands ouverts. _Horreur au-dedans. Horreur en dehors._

« Regarde » dit l'Autre. Comme si c'était nécessaire. Comme s'il ne savait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Sa voix. Si douce. Si horrible. Pire qu'un crissement de craie sur un tableau. Pire que ses ongles qui labouraient les côtes humaines, cognant contre les os. Pire que les cris des victimes. Cris sans visages qui perdaient leur identité dans ce cri même.

« Cr… Crisa… » Elle sanglotait. Il ne s'émut pas. L'Autre ne lui avait encore rien fait.

_Quel cœur ? répondit Colombine. Pierrot l'a mangé il y a longtemps._

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Ta. Gueule. »

Le Tueur la gifla. Fort. Elle tomba et tenta de s'enfuir en rampant presque. Il la laissa essayer. Se cogner contre la porte. Hurler. Il ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention. Il se tourna vers son prisonnier, un air un peu espiègle plaqué sur le visage.

« Je sais que c'est mal de jouer avec sa nourriture. » dit-il sur un ton badin. « Mais ils sont vraiment trop adorable. »

Le hurlement vira à l'aigu insoutenable. Elle venait sûrement de découvrir les autres cadavres. Ou ce qui en restait.

« Wowowo ! » Le meurtrier l'avait enfin remarquée. Marchait déjà sur elle. « Tu me saoules. Je t'ai dit. De la FERMER. »

Il la saisit à la gorge. Serra. Ses yeux à elle s'écarquillaient, elle hoquetait, tentait de griffer inefficacement son agresseur.

Et lui ? Lui assis sur sa chaise ? Il regardait. Imaginait ses yeux s'écraser, s'aplatir, les mains qui la tenaient s'écarter et ses cris – ces cris, mon Dieu – qui lui retournaient l'estomac, lui tordaient les entrailles. Les yeux grands ouverts. _Horreur au dedans. Horreur en dehors._

L'Autre la mettait aux crochets. Elle ne se débattait plus que faiblement. Ne souhaitait pas mourir encore. Mais ça viendrait.

Elle gémit seulement. Lui, le prisonnier, connaissait ce sentiment. La gorge trop sensible pour crier, les poumons trop serrés par la peur. Elle _devait_ avoir mal pourtant. Les crochets étaient rouillés et glissaient affreusement lentement sous la peau, rencontrant de la résistance d'abord, mais s'obstinant, déchirant plutôt que perçant.

Elle n'avait pas mal, peut-être, pas encore. Le choc la protégeait mais il ne durerait pas longtemps. Et les crochets étaient vicieux, ne se satisfaisant jamais de la souffrance qu'ils donnaient, mais l'accentuant, l'infectant presque.

Le tueur saisit les cheveux de sa jeune victime. Elle semblait si fragile dans cette position. Ce n'était qu'une adolescente, une enfant presque. _**Il**_ ne prenait plus que ce type depuis qu'il avait remarqué que c'était celui qui l'affectait le plus.

_Mais ce n'était pas si horrible, reprit Colombine. Parce que je l'ai mangé avec lui._

Les crochets grincèrent.

« Crisa, hm ? J'aime bien ce nom… »

Elle le regarda. Lui. Comme s'il pouvait la sauver. Comme s'il pouvait faire _quelque chose. _

Une lame glissait sur la peau blanche. Cherchait les endroits sensibles. Ce petit halètement de terreur qui indiquait que ''_non pas là''._ Et plongeait. Dans le tendre des cuisses. Dans le moelleux du ventre. Et là, juste _là_, sous la clavicule.

La lame plongeait mais jamais assez profond, jamais assez fort. Elle plongeait et ressortait plus rouge, plus sombre. Elle remonta, traîna sur ses lèvres.

« Lèche. Pute. »

Crisa sortit un bout de langue. La lame s'éloigna. Elle ouvrit plus largement la bouche. La lame revint, jouant sur les lèvres et les dents, les éraflant, les rendant gonflées, sanglantes.

_« Belles. »_ Etait-ce ses souvenirs ou ses propres mots ? Le prisonnier ne savait pas. Il savait juste qu'une corde s'enfonçait dans sa chair et qu'il devait garder les yeux ouverts. _Horreur au-dedans. Horreur en dehors._

La langue s'enhardissait, prenait confiance. Il voyait ses pensées à elle se dessiner, aussi clairement que si elle avait parlé. ''_Si je fais ce qu'il veut… Si je lui obéis sans l'énerver… Si je suis __**assez**__ bonne… »_

La lame se planta durement dans sa bouche, traversant la mâchoire. Le hurlement revint.

Tout ce sang dont elle se couvrait…

Et ce cri, et ce cri. Entêtant, qui montait à la tête, comme un parfum trop fort. Il voyait. Il entendait et c'était déjà trop. Ce cri, ce cri, ce cri…

Il cligna brusquement des yeux. Le cri s'était tu. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Une semaine, un jour, une heure ? La fille était morte. Quel avait été son nom ? Quelle importance ? Elles se ressemblaient toutes.

L'Autre s'agenouilla devant lui. Essuya des larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler.

« Ca va aller. » lui dit-il.

_Et un jour… Colombine sourit. Et un jour, si Dieu est bon, nous mangerons son cœur aussi._

FIN.


End file.
